Prince Regent
As listed in the credits. His full name was George Augustus Frederick; later George IV. is a recurring character in the BBC and FX original drama Taboo. He's portrayed by Mark Gatiss. Official Description "Wildly unpopular due to his obsessive self‐interest, parties, and debauchery. The Prince Regent has been made acting Head of State after his father King George III was deemed unfit to rule." [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/articles/5ggGXQ5yhVw64hJw077jmVs/cast-and-characters BBC One - Taboo Cast & Characters] Character Overview is the spoiled conceited head of the British Crown Similarly to his father when he was head of the State, he's selfish and self-centered. Prince Regent shows no interest beyond that to satisfy his slightest whim, to the point of disregarding some laws of the British Constitution to have more power in the government of England. Although he is not corrupt, he is very weak and easy to manipulate in the face of any corruption index, having a rather weak antagonistic role when compared to other prominent figures such as Sir Stuart Strange. This often leads Prince George to clash with Solomon Coop, his secretary, who seeks to mitigate the Prince's personality with the Empire needs — but it turns out that Coop is a corrupt man who commits acts against British laws through the Prince. Prince George, in fact, is an accomplice of several illegal activities impelled by the State. Despite his loyalty, Coop uses the Prince as a puppet. Prince George is an overweight man with a round face and a double chin; He has ringlet brown hair and hazel eyes. The Prince is dressed elegantly and richly, as befits the highest exponent of the noble class. Story Background Prince George is the spoiled and presumptuous British monarch who reigns over his father, hence the title of Prince Regent. He is in direct conflict with the Americas and does not enjoy a good reputation among the members of the East India Company. A Disgraceful Prince Weakened by an infection in his toe, His Majesty was bored by Solomon Coop, his secretary, about the maritime trade involving the major nations, when the Prince Regent just wanted to talk about his supposed precognitive dreams. In conversation with Coop, the Prince expressed his contempt for the East India Company. In the middle of his usual pastime, Prince Regent was informed by Solomon Coop about James Delaney and the question of Nootka Sound, suggesting to a listless prince to solve the problem with the East India Company so as to avoid further problems with their policy toward Americans. Angry about the theft of his gunpowder stocks, the Prince Regent was about to unleash retaliation against the keepers of the warehouses but was distracted by such thoughts by his secretary. Solomon Coop, in fact, advised him to investigate the East India Company - responsible for safeguarding the gunpowder - and in particular on Sir Strange. Prince Regent agreed, signing a free way to George Chichester, alarming Sir Strange. |thumb|230px|Prince Regent demanding the suppression of traitors and conspirators Having put forward the arrest warrant for James Delaney as an enemy of the Crown, the Prince Regent commissioned Solomon Coop to preside at the interrogation, without hesitation in using unspeakable torture in order to extract from James' mouth the names of his allies conspirators against the Crown. Comfortable lounging in one of his sumptuous lounges, Prince Regent waited of getting information while wasting time playing with a globe. When James Delaney proved a tough nut to crack, Prince Regente agreed to meet his claim to meet Sir Stuart Strange in a cell, instructing Solomon Coop to manage the whole thing. Furious at not having been able to foil the conspiracy against the British Empire by the Americans, nor having punished those who had caused offense to his royal name, Prince Regent charged his secretary to drive a heavy offensive against James Delaney and his men, also involving the East India Company in the midst, and anyone who had interposed to Prince's wishes. Memorable Quotes :"Tell the Admiralty, although the gossips say that all Prinny wants is flowers and waltzes, in truth, Prinny also demands the American ships be sunk, the survivors hanged, the bodies of the drowned nailed to the church walls of Ireland to stop their rebels making common cause." :― Prince Regent demanding orders. ---- :Prince Regent: "Conversations between monarchs and God are private, but I will give you the gist of it. Due to this monumental balls-up, everyone must hang. East India, Americans, Irish, French. Dogs, cats, rabbits... Why not? Priests, clerks, fitters..." :Solomon Coop: "There is little doubt in my mind that senior directors at the East India have done a deal with Delaney." :Prince Regent: "Just fucking kill him!" :Solomon Coop: "If he dies, then Nootka goes to the Americans, as per his will." :Prince Regent: "Fuck Nootka! Fuck wills! Fuck treaties! I'm the head of fucking State! And by the command of His Majesty kill him." ---- Images Episode Appearances ;Season 1 * S1, Ep. 2: Episode 2 * S1, Ep. 3: Episode 3 * S1, Ep. 5: Episode 5 * S1, Ep. 7: Episode 7 * S1, Ep. 8: Episode 8 Notes * Mark Gatiss is wearing prosthetic makeup and padding under his clothes for best performance of the character's appearance. Such features make the actor nearly unrecognisable. * This character is an in-universe representation of George IV of the United Kingdom, who was King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of Hanover following the death of his father, George III, on 29 January 1820, until his own death ten years later. From 1811 until his accession, he served as Prince Regent during his father's ffinal mental illness. References Category:Male Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Antagonists Category:Historical Figures